


it begins here

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [33]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora talks Maleficent into taking her flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it begins here

Aurora grinned at Maleficent in a way that put the faerie on edge. Maleficent lifted her chin, looking down at the blonde. Aurora moved closer, grabbing her hands, looking at Maleficent with a pleading expression. “I want to fly.”

Arching an eyebrow, Maleficent only gave her a look as a warning before they were sailing through the air. She kept Aurora suspended through magic. Maleficent ducked in between trees and glided along the edge of the cliff, watching as Aurora's beautiful face lit up with pure happiness.

Maleficent decided to push Aurora's boundaries. She carried the two of them high above the clouds. Maleficent caught her gaze and they watched each other for a moment before Maleficent quirked her lips. “Are you ready?”

“Ready for—“ Aurora let out a shriek as they started freefalling to the ground.

At first, Maleficent felt bad, but she soon realized it was a cry of joy. The blonde closed her eyes and spread her arms. Maleficent couldn't take her eyes off of her the entire way down.

As the ground loomed, Maleficent shot to the ground first and used her magic to slow Aurora's descent, where she caught the woman in her arms. The Queen's cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright with excitement. It caught Maleficent off guard when Aurora kissed her, chaste and quick on the lips. “Thank you.”

Struggling for the proper response, Maleficent set Aurora down and watched as she ran off, calling out as she did, “You're welcome, Beastie.”


End file.
